


we're all indifferent in the end

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Boys In Love, I Don't Even Know, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Memory loss I guess, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sadness, Sort Of, Supernatural Elements, Violence, baekhyun is immortal, i guess ???, i mean i have an idea but idk, sort of inspired by interview with a vampire, this isnt rlly conventional, this might be kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "i want your once indifferent eyes to tell me you love me too."immortality is a disease, not a blessing. baekhyun knows this more than most.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	we're all indifferent in the end

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad this is so bad this is so bad and i wrote it in about 40 minutes so i rlly gotta eat now   
> anyways hopefully the tags dont frighten you off too easily. the bad ones aren't rlly graphic but still should tag them in case it's a big heavy

“for someone who claims to be immortal, you don’t seem to have much fear of the publicity it will bring - real or fake,” the reporter - chanyeol - says. crossing his legs, baekhyun merely hums.   
-  
“i don’t believe you’ll publish whatever findings you gather. whatever conclusion you’ll come to. you followed this lead, you wouldn’t want to tarnish all your hard work.” the tone is teasing, too comfortable for someone who is a stranger to him. from chanyeols reaction, it obviously is perceived as a criticism, an insult to his integrity. baekhyun uncrosses his legs and crosses them again, pursing his lips in anticipation.   
-  
all chanyeol does to prepare is place a camera in front of baekhyun and take out a notepad. the lens maintains contact with baekhyun, a staring competition that either could win. this procedure is tedious. baekhyun humours it, it would have taken some effort to find him to begin with.  
-  
call it a reward.  
-  
“so,” chanyeol begins, leaning back into the cheap leather couch he has, “immortality.”  
-  
baekhyun nods, glances at chanyeol. looks away quickly. it hurts.  
-  
“i imagine the first question you’ll ask is, ‘how long have you been immortal?’ it normally is,” baekhyun announces after a tense few moments. the air is tense, or maybe baekhyun just assumes it is. wants there to be some sort of connection, albeit through energy. chanyeol only nods.  
-  
“talk as long as you need. the more information i get, the easier this will be.”  
-  
“you won’t believe any of this. i can tell by your eyes. but if you insist,” before continuing, he takes a sip of the drink chanyeol kindly offered him earlier.  
-  
“there’s more like me. older. immortalism was a,” he tries to find the words, “practice - throughout the years. i believe it’s more or less a dead tradition now. people don’t want to live forever. this blessing was bestowed on me in the -” baekhyun counts on his fingers. jesus, has it really been that long? “- mid eighteenth century? a lot of people were messing around with blood, medicine, anatomy. people never really lived long enough to see the consequences, clearly.”  
-  
that brought a chuckle from chanyeols lips.   
-  
“when i was in my twenties - or some age similar - i had the misfortune of being a patient. that’s a loose term. doctors and surgeons didn’t really know what they were doing. essentially it was a free for all. graverobbing and all the like. few people sought out to improve the medical profession - they saw it as some sort of witchcraft. or demonic activity. whatever was trending at the time. i was sort of an outcast. a bastard child with no wife or children. the opposite of what was seen as upper class at that time. this was a long time ago so, forgive me if the details are vague. i won’t lie, but perhaps that would make it more interesting for you. nonetheless, it started with a blood transfusion, or what it would be called now. then the surgeries happened. excruciating, messy, so much noise. i suppose i realised then that, something was seriously wrong. because with that much pain, so much blood, so many things that should have killed me, i was still alive. all starting with that damned blood transfusion. i should have said no when i had the chance.”  
-  
“do you know how you became immortal. was it the blood? was it genetic?”  
-  
“oh i know how. i just doubt you’ll believe it,” baekhyun laughs, taking another drink again. it was rare he spoke about this, his past. anyone who was friendly with him was like him. it didn’t matter. except for-  
-  
“i haven’t told you to leave yet.”  
-  
“yeah, yet,” baekhyun grumbles, watching the corners of his interviews mouth perk up.  
-  
“a lot of things can happen when you’re injected with blood. when someone gets a transfusion, you have to be the same type, complications can occur, the blood can be rejected. but the outcome is more or less the same. blood helps keep the body alive. helps the body heal itself, right? in some sense. but if it’s blood of a different type, of a different species, well. the outcomes are different.”  
-  
chanyeol looks both surprised and in disbelief. but he gestures for baekhyun to continue. yeah, he won’t publish this at all. part of baekhyun wants him to, just so he’ll know next time-  
-  
“demon blood is a powerful thing. yeah, i already know how tired you are of this conversation. you must think i’m crazy,” baekhyun pauses, but isn’t interrupted. “i’ve learned a lot of things. that there is, in some capacity a heaven and hell. that creatures that are thought only to exist in tales, do in fact exist in our world. they walk, talk and act like us. demons and angels, vampires and werewolves. they all exist, they all roam the globe.” this time he is interrupted.  
-  
“so are you telling me i could go outside and find a vampire?” the tone is certainly condescending, but baekhyun ignores it. he nods.   
-  
“stories are derived from somewhere.”  
-  
“yes. derived from mistaked wolves and the fear of nothingness after death. not reality. that’s ridiculous.”  
-  
“and yet you haven’t told me to leave yet,” baekhyun mirrors. he thrums his fingers against the glass, practically waiting for chanyeol to throw him out. the other sighs for a moment, then prompts him to continue.  
-  
“the human body doesn’t know how to react when something foreign enters. the body either accepts it or attacks it. but the body is only equipped to deal with so much. blood of different species yields different outcomes. me? with demon blood? it equates to immortality. there really isn’t much else to the science behind it. mostly because it really isn’t a science. it’s odd.”  
-  
silence immediately fills the room. as a result, baekhyun moves to stand up and see himself out.   
-  
“i don’t want to know about the science behind it.” baekhyun quips and eyebrow at chanyeols words. “i want to know the history behind you.”  
-  
there’s nothing to it. just living, then hiding before people become suspicious. the only thing that his past has is him. the only person baekhyun allowed himself to love.   
-  
he and chanyeol make eye contact with each other. baekhyun sighs, he always does this. always vows to void him from his memory. then always finds a way to revive him again. looking down at the red rug beneath him, he lets out a sardonic laugh. there’s nothing nice about it.   
-  
“my history is nothing interesting. i live, i move or hide when it would become clear i’m not exactly, how would i put it, conventional. i had a -” his breath hitches, “- partner for a while. injected with phoenix blood.” he swallows. a lump in his throat appears, as always.   
-  
“him and i were close. we, uh, cared for each other. spent every waking hour together. he knew about me, i knew about him. our afflictions weren’t off-putting. we were together for a few years without issue. he was my soulmate. and i was his. it was apparant immediately.”  
-  
“did you love him?” chanyeol asks softly. baekhyuns voice became shakier. his words were less eloquent.   
-  
“the nature of immortality means spending your life with someone is more having someone spend their life with you. he vowed to find someone who dealt demon blood. wanted to be cursed like myself. always said it would make life easier.”  
-  
this time, baekhyun is the one who allows silence to fall. he’s forcing himself to continue, trying to stay impartial. but it’s hard, when he’s right there.   
-  
“we lived in a village. and one day they, found out. both of us were targeted. when i passed out, and inevitably came back, they were still hurting him. and there was nothing i could do. i couldn’t get up yet, my body was still repairing itself. i had to watch and listen to him be brutalised by these people. it was a few hours later that they had stopped. left two bodies in the street as a promise to anyone else who dared to love. he was still alive. i dragged him away, carried him to a small clearing. i held him in my arms as he stopped breathing. so beaten that, had he opened his eyes i couldn’t even be sure he’d be able to see. with him in my arms i knelt there all night, waiting for him to revive. so we could get out, find a knew place, live a life where we could be somewhat normal.”  
-  
“what happened?”  
-  
“dawn arrived, and i could see his body healing. god, you have no idea what kind of joy i had, knowing he was alive. but it was shortlived. because neither of us knew what would happened when he died, what the consequences could be. so as he woke up and i was by his side, he threw me off him, demanding to know who i was, where i had brought him. he had no idea what was going on, had no idea about his past, about what had just happened. forced me off him and cursed me out of it. screamed at me and demanded me to tell him what i had done. what i had done! and then he left, ran in the opposite direction to the nearest town.”  
-  
“did you ever see him again?” chanyeol asked again.   
-  
by this time, baekhyun had tears forming. trying to keep his composure, he wiped them away.   
-  
“yes,” baekhyun stated, staring in chanyeols eyes, refusing to let tears spill.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah. this wasn't reread or edited bc i know i'll just delete all of it. i'm more or less procrastinating my other works bc i've lost a lot of motivation. with this one i won't make a series LMAO bc there's a lot of things i'd have to work out nd its a lot  
> but ANYWAYS  
> thank u for reading if u did  
> as always, if u leave kudas i love u  
> if u leave a comment ill love u even more


End file.
